


[Cover Art] for "A Warm Scarf" by thoroughlysherlocked

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "A Warm Scarf" by thoroughlysherlocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoroughlysherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Warm Scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384154) by [thoroughlysherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked). 



I've got two five hour train journeys to do this week so I need lots of fanfic to keep me occupied. I'm also in need of some Post-Reichenbach fluff so have been trawling AO3 to find some decent stories.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/JSLLceV_LhuwzvCOaFHVE9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
